


Fire Lillies

by Finn565



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 24 and 23 to be exact, Aged-Up Character(s), Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Sokka, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idk that's important to me, Long haired zuko, M/M, Slow Burn, Zukka nation rise, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, gay Zuko, they're older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn565/pseuds/Finn565
Summary: The war ended a year early with Iroh taking his rightful place on the thrown and having Ozai tossed into a special cell. Zuko was still banished but when Iroh became the fire lord he was able to come back and learned to be a better man. Sokka lives with his father at the Southern Water Tribe making up for lost time with his father. They both receive some unexpected news from the people they most look up to.This is an aged up arranged marriage AU because every one that I've read is when they are younger still and as a 22 year old that doesn't jive with me.(I'm gonna change that title later I swear but I'm bad at naming things.)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	1. Unexpected News

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up when Avatar was airing live on TV and I had the FATEST crush on Zuko, (but like who didn't) and now that I'm older he's just my son now. It's a weird transition but I love that boy. Just wanted to write something where he gets to be happy. 
> 
> I read this over a whole bunch so I hope there isn't any mistakes, love to hear feedback! Enjoy my first Zukka fic every, hope you like it!

Zuko had done a lot of growing up from when the war had ended and his uncle had taken his rightful place. For one his father’s dethroning had been a long time ago. With his father not in control anymore he was free to return to the palace. He’d had a long time to think about what his father had done to him after he’d come home. His uncle was more like a father to him than Ozai ever was in every sense of the word, and he knew Iroh felt like Zuko was his own in return. The new fire lord had helped him realize his honor had not been taken away from him, that what his father had done to him was cruel and unjust. He grew to understand that he was a person capable of more than hate. He was capable of love and compassion. 

A year after Iroh had taken his rightful place at the throne and the war had ended, the avatar returned. Zuko thought it ironic that his chase for the avatar had been futile right up until he changed. They had met on a couple of occasions. The Avatar had very strange friends but not unpleasant ones. He could say with confidence that he was considered one of them. even though they didn’t often see each other often and he only ever spoke to Aang. He’s spent a considerable amount of time being the Avatar’s fire bending teacher. He’s glad, if his father had stayed in power for a year longer, there’s no telling what he would have done to capture the air nomad. 

Zuko’s sister, Azula had been placed under arrest along with his father as an accomplice. Both were put under strict watch. Being powerful fire benders they were kept in special cells and guards were specialized in deflecting and redirecting lightning just in case. Though it was highly unlikely anything would happen. He visited them both often. No matter how they had both hurt him he still made an effort. His uncle had told him that forgiveness was hard, and it may never feel deserved, but his father and sister were still his family. His uncle had also told him that his father would never deserve his forgiveness if he chose to give it. Zuko liked the idea that forgiving his father for everything he’d ever done to him, made him the bigger of the two. When it came down to it his mother was right, Ozai was a small man talking a big game, and it had taken a while for Zuko to realize that truth. 

It had been a long time for him now, 9 years to be exact, since the war had ended and his uncle had changed so much of the fire nation. Peace was begging to make its way throughout the world. Though, lots of work still needed to be done. Still, progress was progress and he was happy to be helping that progress. 

This wasn’t what he had in mind though. When his uncle walked into the garden he knew something was off. He had been tossing peas to the turtle ducks in the pond. This was the 5th generation he had over seen personally, and it was his favorite spot to relax. A long day of meetings and political work had taken it out of him, so he’d sat down with a bowl of peas and his hair down. It had grown a lot now, it fell around his shoulders and ended at his mid back. 

“Prince Zuko, it is nice to see you relaxing for a change.” His uncle was holding a tray of tea, but he didn’t let that distract from the oddly formal air in Iroh’s tone.

He closed his eyes and gently put his fist against his palm, bowing his head. “Fire lord Iroh.” He lifts his head to see his uncle chuckle and sit down next to him. “Did you need something?”

“You have no need to call me fire lord, my nephew.” Iroh is smiling as he hands a cup of Jasmine tea to the prince. “I need to have a word with you.” The smile fades slightly.

Zuko accepts the cup and sips it, brewed perfectly and sweetened just enough. He can tell his uncle made it and not someone from the kitchen. “What is it?”

“You are 24 now, Prince Zuko.” Iroh sips his own tea and sighs at the flavor, clearly happy with his own fine work. “I know you would help the world find peace in any way you can, but i cherish you and your own decisions. I wanted to ask you before saying yes to an offer I have been talking about with the chief of the southern water tribe.”

Zuko’s stomach sinks and suddenly the tea doesn’t taste as good, he sets the cup down in the grass. “What are you talking about?”

Iroh sighs and sets his tea cup on the fine black tray. “You’ve always known that some day your marriage would be arranged, but that was how the old fire nation operated. I want to give you a chance to decline.”

His stomach sinks further, which he didn’t know was possible. Yes, he has always known that he would most likely marry for political gain. That was often the case in the Fire nation. He had expected his father to pick a bride out for him some day, just as Ozai’s father had picked Ursa for him. Zuko had a small burning hope that, with his uncle now in power, he wouldn’t have too. He was the crowned prince, however, and being the crowned prince meant taking the throne someday. Taking the throne meant providing the next generation to take the throne from him. Which meant being married. “Who?” is all he can ask, in a small voice.

“Chief Hakoda of the southern water tribe offers his son, Sokka. He believes this union could show that the Southern water tribe and the Fire nation are ready to heal from the damage the raiders caused.”

Zuko looks back at the pond. His son? It’s not that he doesn’t like men, he just wonders about all the people in the fire nation who still follow Sozin’s wishes, that same sex marriage is illegal and disgusting. Though Iroh abolished all rules against same sex marriage, it doesn’t mean people aren’t still suck in their ways. The southern water tribe is the smaller of the two tribes if he recalls, but the northern doesn’t have an heir to offer so he supposes that makes since. The earth kingdom doesn’t have anyone to offer either. They are so opposite though. Their cultures clash, so he’s not really sure how he will accommodate. But Zuko knows the ramifications of turning down this offer, and before he can really think about saying no he’s already resigned himself. 

He sighs and smiles lightly at iron, “Tell chief Hakoda that I accept his offer.”

***

Sokka missed his home while he was traveling the world with his sister, Aang, and Toph. He’s delighted in resuming his life in the southern water tribe, but being away from home made him realize how big the world was. He used to think that his tribe was pretty big, but the world is so much bigger than they are and it's a little daunting. He’s done his fair share of growing up. For one he filled out after the war. Any left over teenager baby fat he had at 14 melted right off him. He won’t say he’s jacked but he does a fair share of heavy lifting. His wolf tail has really filled out, his hair is a lot longer now, but he still keeps the sides shaved. 

His sister is never home anymore. She’s off running around making the world a better place with the Avatar. He’s proud of her, but a little less thrilled about her dating Aang. As her older brother he prides himself on looking out for her. Katara seems happy with Aang though. She comes to visit every so often, and Aang always comes with. It's cute in a weird way.

The biggest thing he missed is being with his dad. He loves his dad. He loves fishing with his dad, hunting with his dad, having dinner with his dad. They talk a lot about all the things his dad missed in the war and all the things his dad did while he was fighting. It's fun, it's like making up for lost time. 

Sokka helps his dad with building reforms too, and while their little tribe is growing bigger by the day it's still nothing terribly big. The fire nation has done one thing right, and it's sending funds to help rebuild what the raiders destroyed. He still dislikes the fire nation though, he doesn’t know if he’ll ever stop. They took his mother from him, they ruined his home. He’s never outwardly mean to anyone in the Fire nation, but he does have some left over animosity towards them. 

Which is why he hates this. When he enters his father's igloo to talk he immediately senses something is off. His father doesn’t look up right away, he’s reading a letter. He clears his throat and then Hakoda looks at him. 

“Ah, my son, please come and sit.” His father gives him a little smile, one Sokka knows means there’s going to be serious talk. 

He hesitates before sitting down, already frowning, “What's going on?”

Hakoda takes a deep breath and sighs, tries to give him another reassuring smile and fails. “I guess there's no beating around the bush. Fire Lord Iroh and I have been talking about how to repair the damage done between our two nations. We came to the conclusion that an arranged marriage between our two heirs would benefit us. His nephew, Prince Zuko is the crowned prince.”

“You and I both know Katara is in love with Aang. She’s not going to marry some fire nation prince.”

Hakoda gives him a new smile, one filled with a bit of sadness for his obvious mistake, “No, Sokka. I know she’s in love with Aang. I’m not going to stop the Avatar from being with her.”

“Then who-“ He stops dead. “No, you can’t”

“Prince Zuko has accepted already and says he’s eager to meet you.”

“No, dad, please. Don’t marry me off, what the hell!”

Hakoda shakes his head and pats his shoulder, “You can say no. But our nations need a union like this. Take some time to think it over.”

Sokka tugs his shoulder away from his dad and shakes his head as he storms back to his igloo. He’s not against marrying a man, if it was his decision! He’s supposed to marry the son of Ozai? All he can imagine is some angry looking man with black hair and a terrible looking beard. Someone who will be cruel to him while his dad looks the other way.

Sokka feels bad the moment he thinks it. It's not his father's fault that he wants peace between their nations. He should want to help. He always assumed he’d marry for love though. 

He takes all day to deliberate the pros and cons of marrying for political needs. In the end it comes down to making his father proud, to making his people proud. When him and Suki broke up she had said he was too involved with his home. It hurt a little but it was true. She was busy and he was busy and long distance was never going to work for them. He would do anything for his people. And if this is what it takes, then this is what it takes. He doesn’t have to be happy about it though. 

It's late at night before he works the courage up to go back to his father. When he walks in and his dad looks up they share a silent look. “I’ll agree to meet him. If he’s not a huge jerk, i’ll accept.” 

Hakoda nods and gets up to hug him, “I’m proud of you.”

He doesn’t really feel like this is something to be proud of your son for, he gently pats his dad’s back and says, “Thanks.” Even though it feels stale.

***

Preparations take a few days, Zuko uses all his free time to try and read up on any southern water tribe literature there is. He knows they are very culturally different and doesn’t want to make any mistakes. He’s very nervous, Sokka -the chiefs son- didn’t accept yet. So now he feels like he’s got to impress the man coming to see him. 

He’s been working on a betrothal necklace, but it’s harder than the literature he found said. He wants to do it right though, because if Sokka ends up liking what he’s got to offer then he wants to do this right. 

“Deep in your studies I see?” Iroh’s voice drifts in from the door just as he’s tossing the stone against the wall in frustration. 

“Something like that.” He frowns at being caught in a melt down. “What do you want?” He snaps and then feels bad right away. “I’m sorry, uncle.”

“No need to apologize, my nephew. I understand that you are feeling stressed.” Iroh picks the little stone up and looks it over. “This isn’t half bad.”

“Its terrible,” He knows he’s pouting, angry with himself. “Don’t lie.”

Iroh laughs lightly, “I was not lying.” Iroh places it back in his hands. The carving is a crude etching of a wolf devouring a flame. He read that the warriors of the southern water tribe were often called wolves and he thought it might be symbolic but know he hates the way it looks. “I’m sure he will appreciate that you tried for him.”

Zuko frowns down at the little stone, he knows his uncle is most likely right but he still thinks this may have been a waste of his time. 

“They’ll be here in a few hours, are you ready to meet him?”

He contemplates that and comes to the conclusion that no. He will probably never be ready to meet his future husband. Well if things go according to plan, Sokka could still refuse after all this. He doesn’t have that much to offer. He’s messy, emotionally compromised most of the time, and his appearance is the one thing he can never fix no matter what he wears. 

“My dearest nephew, I know it may seem like you aren’t ready for this but you are. You are kind, courageous, and very handsome.”

“Uncle,” He frowns and looks up, but Iroh is only smiling at him gently.

“I think he is going to like you. You should prepare yourself, I’ll leave you to it.” Iroh pats his hands between his own and then leaves. 

Zuko sighs and then puts on his nice robes, it takes him a while to brush his hair out and then section it out, putting it up into a top not. He puts his hair piece in it, the one with two little flames on the side that show he’s the prince. When he joins his uncle the man is dressed in all his fire lord robes. 

He can see the ship in the distance coming slowly closer to the port. A salty flavor fills his mouth, he doesn’t want to fuck this up. He can’t. For his nation and the southern water tribe, he can’t. And he is king shit of fucking things up. 

The ship docks on the port and two tall men walk off the ship. His uncle gently touches his shoulder and leads him down to the dock. Zuko will admit, the man walking next to chief Hakoda is handsome. Slightly taller than he is, built but not overly, little bit of stubble along his jaw that leads to a bit of a goatee but it’s not like his father was thank the spirits. He feels his face heating up the closer they get. 

“Chief Hakoda,” Iroh bows and the chief returns it, “I am glad you could make it to the fire nation. May I proudly introduce my nephew, crown prince Zuko.”

Zuko bows first to Hakoda and then to Sokka. “It's an honor to meet you, welcome to the Fire nation.” When he straightens his back he makes sure his head is held high. He feels like it draws from the fact that he’s blushing hard. He always used to blush at every little thing. Azula would tease him just to see him turn bright red. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger she always delighted in it. Now it’s not from either, and he hates himself even more. 

Sokka looks him up and down quickly, eyes catching on his scar. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” Nothing in the man’s voice sounds sincere. His heart sinks a little, this isn’t going to be easy then.

“It is nice to meet you, prince Zuko.” Hakoda offers a hand out to shake and Zuko takes it, shaking lightly. “And Fire lord Iroh it is a pleasure to be in the fire nation. Thank you for having us.”

Sokka rolls his eyes and his father nudges him, giving him a disapproving look. “yeah, uh, thanks for having us.” 

Iroh turns to him, “Why don’t you show Sokka to his room and get a little more familiar with one another.”

Zuko nods his head, “Of course.” He looks at Sokka who sighs and follows him. They walk quietly for a moment. “So…..how was the trip?” He wants to smack himself in the face. 

“Lets not do this whole awkward thing and cut right to it. I know you’re the guy who trained Aang in fire bending. Aang is a good friend of mine so that gets you a little bit of credit. But that doesn’t mean I’m happy to be here.”

Zuko raises his eyebrow at the man, “I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You look different.”

Sokka seems a little taken aback by his attempt to be friendly, “oh uh, so do you.” He stops walking and Zuko does the same. “Listen, I really don’t want to do this. I don’t know you let alone love you. Sure you’re pretty but I know literally nothing about you. I’m doing this for my people.”

He snorts a little laugh out of his nose, what kind of backhanded compliment was ‘sure you’re pretty’? It still manages to get the blood flowing to his cheeks again. He really doesn’t know how to take compliments. “You think I’m not doing this for the same reason. After everything the Fire nation has done, my father has done. I just want to fix it the best I can. My uncle suggested this as a way to help. I accepted because I want to help.” He resumes walking without the confirmation that Sokka is following, “C’mon.” He snaps. 

Sokka makes a “tch” noise behind him before following. They don’t speak for the rest of the walk. When they arrive at the room Zuko simply opens the door and bows again. “This would be your room. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Sokka steps inside and looks around, the room is big. One of the bigger of the guest rooms. “Wow, this place is crazy.”

Zuko looks the room over and then lets his eyes fall back to the Water Tribe warrior. “I guess so, I’m sure where you live looks crazy to me.”

Sokka smiles a little and nods, “I guess that's true. Ever been to the Southern water tribe?”

He shakes his head lightly, “No, but i’d like to.”

The water-tribes men seem surprised by that too, “You would?”

Zuko looks away, “I have to be honest. I’ve been reading anything I could about your culture to prepare for talking to you.” He feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, “So yeah.” He finishes lamely.

“Oh, uh” Sokka looks around and seems awkward about the whole thing as well. “Cool.”

They stand there for a silent moment more before Zuko clears his throat, “Well, uh, make yourself at home.” He leaves before Sokka can say anything else. He curses to himself as he walks away. Spirits that was awkward, what the in the world is wrong with him that he can’t have a simple conversation. He sighs and walks back to his room, hopefully they can move past this first meeting stage and manage to become friends. Worst case scenario, Sokka says no. And that wouldn’t really be all that bad. 

***

Sokka looks around the room he’s been given to stay in. It’s a suite, with a large bed and its own bathroom. He opens the windows to let fresh air in and is met with a cherry blossom tree overlooking a little pond. It's actually really pretty. He’s a bit surprised that Prince Zuko isn’t as much of a douche bag as he thought he would be. Sure the whole snapping at him to keep moving was rude. 

Interestingly enough he seems like he might not mean to lash out. He seems awkward and antisocial. Guess that happens when your father is a jerk. Or when you’re raised in a stuffy house hold. Zuko seems to bounce between being annoyingly formal to being emotionally driven within seconds of each other. 

Another thing about him, he’s hot. Spirits he’s handsome. Sokka had expected long black hair and he was correct, most fire nation royalty had traditionally long hair but damn. Something about how it falls against his shoulders and creates a perfect V towards his mid back. The little flame crown looks amazing combined with his eyes. And oh boy his eyes, golden like molten lava. Perhaps he would have considered them threatening if Zuko hadn’t been so awkward about everything just now. He knows Zuko is a fire bender, and he can imagine a look from those eyes, while the man wields fire in his direction, would be enough to have him running for the hills no matter how good he is at fighting. 

He briefly wonders where Zuko got that angry looking red scar on his left eye. Training accident? Either way it stands out. He hopes he didn’t stare at it too much. He doesn’t want to offend the prince. 

He found it interesting that Zuko said he’d one: been reading about the southern tribe, and two: would want to visit it someday. Its going a lot better than he had hoped for. He was expecting harsh words and disgusted faces. Not genuine effort. 

He starts to unpack the things he brought from home. Most of it is clothes but somethings he brought so he wouldn’t feel home sick. He puts his things up around the room and when he’s happy with it he leaves to explore. He knows he’s probably supposed to stay in his room and wait for his dad or Zuko to come get him, but they need to realize he’s not going to just wait around and be obedient.

The palace is huge, he’s for sure going to get lost. In fact he thinks he already is. He keeps peeking around corners but nothing looks the same. He can’t even tell if he’s been in this hallway before.

“Lost?” 

He spins around at the voice and sees Zuko with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Leaning casually against the hall as if he’s been watching Sokka peak around corners and into doors for some time now. The royal looking robes are gone but the crown is still present. Instead he’s wearing a pair of grey pants with a golden tie on his mid drift, a red and gold flowing shirt over a black undershirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

“No,” He answers at first and then sighs, “Yeah, I am.”

Zuko pushes off the wall and walks closer, “I could show you around. My uncle and your dad are still talking.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. If you’ve got time.” He follows Zuko along on a tour. The entire time the prince is very upstanding. Just reciting basic information, head held high. That all seems to change when they arrive at the pond Sokka recognizes as the one his room looks over. 

“This is where my mother and I used to come most often.” He looks almost fond as he looks at the turtle ducks swimming around on the surface, shoulders relaxed for the first time since they started. 

“The fire nation took my mother from me.” He feels bad when he says it, like he’s pushing it into Zuko’s face. 

“Me too.” The prince says to his surprise, “Not in the same way, obviously.” Zuko looks down at his feet, “but she had to leave when I was 11. And for a long time I thought she was dead. I know it's not the same.”

He supposes it is and it isn’t, the main reason being that his mom never came back. “She came back?”

Zuko shakes his head, “I had to go find her. She has a new family and is much happier now, but she doesn’t come back here. I suppose it probably holds too many bad memories.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

Zuko gives him a curious look, as if the information about his family isn’t public logic. “Sure, I suppose I could tell you. Would you like to sit down with me?” Sokka nods a little and sits by the pond with the prince. When Zuko talks about what happened to his mother it makes him hate Ozai more than before. 

He opens up about his mother, and the fact that he never had time to heal from the loss of her. It feels good to open up, it feels natural. It's pretty easy to talk to the prince but when he thinks about it he wishes he was putting up more of a fight since he made such a big stink about marriage in the first place.

When the fire lord and his father come to find them they look pleased to see them getting along. 

“Its dinner time, you two.” Hakoda smiles at them and nods for them to follow. Zuko gets up and he follows after the prince. They walk silently while Iroh talks about wedding ceremonies here in the Fire nation. It's mostly the same but it involves more fire than the southern water tribes ceremonies. 

When dinner starts Sokka is happy that they eat meat here. And it's pretty good. He’s not really paying attention to the conversation until all eyes are on him. 

“Well?” Hakoda smiles encouragingly to him. 

“Well what?” He looks at everyone staring at him.

“What's your answer?”

His jaw drops slightly, “I’m supposed to decide after just one day?”

“Sokka-“ His father tries but he’s not done.

“My answer for now is no. I don’t know prince Zuko well enough. I mean, where we come from, marriage is about love! The fact that love isn’t playing a part here is polar bear dog shit.”

Hakoda frowns at him, “Sokka-“ his father's tone is disapproving but he doesn’t get to finish.

“Marriage isn’t about love.” Zuko says from across the table and suddenly all eyes are on the prince. Sokka’s eyes are the widest though. “Marriage is about a team. Being there for one another. Through thick and thin, taking care of one another. My father did a terrible job and I won’t be like him if you say yes. You said so earlier, this is for our people. It's not for us, but I can promise you: if you accept I will be a good husband.” 

Sokka frowns, he needs time to think about what the prince just said to him. He gets up and leaves. He can hear his father yelling after him but he keeps walking. Not about love, what a fucking dick. He slams the door to his room and then starts grabbing the things he unpacked and stuffing them back into his bag. 

His father storms in shortly after him. “Sokka leaving dinner like that was-“

“No. Nope. I’m not staying here. I’m going back home. Tell them I decline and to go screw themselves. Did you hear what he said?”

“Yes I did. but what prince Zuko said isn’t necessarily wrong.”

“Excuse me?” He frowns at his dad.

“He was right. Marriage IS about a team. It's about being there for each other. And what I heard him say is that no matter what he’ll be on your team if you accept.” 

Sokka huffs, what he heard is an emotionless prick talk. 

“Please, just think it over. Don’t pack your things yet. You knew that when we came here this was about politics, not love.” 

At that he deflated. He did know that, and it’s actually better than he hoped it would be. Because Zuko isn’t hard to talk to. He’s awkward and a little harsh at times but he’s seen a little streak of comedy in him. He’s seen someone who cares. 

He nods at his father's words, “Can I be alone?” 

“Of course.” Hakoda nods and then leaves him be. He doesn’t get a lot of sleep that night. But by morning he’s ready to face the prince again. 

To his surprise when he opens the door Zuko is on the other side about to knock. He’s got a tray of food in his other hand and looks surprised before schooling his face back into “I’m a fire nation prince,” look.

“Good morning, Sokka. I, um,” Zuko looks down at the food and then back up. “I brought you breakfast.”

“I can see that,” he can’t help thinking it does look good, and the gesture was kind. “Um, come on in.” 

Zuko shuffles in and holds the tray out to him. “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday, about marriage.” 

He’s about to open his mouth and say he should apologize for overreacting but Zuko keeps going. 

“I over reacted to the whole love thing. I was groomed to be ready to marry for political power, and you weren’t. And I should have realized that. I-I was hoping I could give you something?”

Zuko looks nervous now, face a light tint of red, he nods slowly. “Okay, what is it?”

“Here.” He fishes through a pocket before pulling out a little blue banded necklace. On it is a gem, carved with a wolf eating a flame. Sokka’s eyes widen, he recognizes it immediately. “I carved it myself.” The betrothal necklace is passed into his open palm before the prince continues. “If you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it. Even if you accept.” 

He can’t help the small feeling in his gut that blooms out and up into his chest and down his legs. This is extremely thoughtful. Sokka didn’t even look into fire nation customs but this man did look into his. 

The longer he stares down at it the more zuko starts to shift and frown. “I mean if it’s really that terrible you can just give it back and I’ll go screw myself.” 

Talk about over reacting, he laughs and then holds it back out to Zuko, the man looks a little hurt for a moment before he says, “here, put it on me.” 

Zuko’s face goes bright red, he’s never seen someone blush so much so easily. “Really? You accept?” 

“I thought about what you said last night and I’m the one who overreacted. Marriage is like a team, no matter if it’s about love or not. And the fact that you want to be on that team with me to help our nation's bridge a gap.” He pauses to take a breath. “It means a lot to me. I accept.” 

Zuko takes the necklace from him and then shyly smiles at him, and it’s beautiful. It makes his scared eye scrunch up ever so slightly. “Turn around.” 

Sokka does so and bends his neck forward. Zuko's hands are incredibly soft where they brush against his neck, and surprisingly warm. “We should tell my dad, and the fire lord.” 

“He would probably prefer you call him uncle as well now, or Iroh. He doesn’t like all the fancy business.” 

“But he likes tea?” 

Zuko snorts out a little laugh, “that’s purely a him trait. You’ll learn to like it.” 

Sokka smiles.


	2. Getting Ready

Zuko is increasingly pleased that Sokka wears his necklace. He didn’t expect him to at all, but it’s beautiful on him, and he’s happy they can go forward with the marriage. His uncle had been very proud. The only time he really gets to just talk with Sokka is during their lunches. Dinner is always spent with his uncle and Hakoda. It’s not like the day when he shared his mother’s disappearance and sokka shared his own mother’s death but they chat. Mostly about political differences and such. They go about their days getting fitted for robes and approving certain aspects of their joining. Most of it is done separate from each other. He can’t really believe it's already been a week. He’s been too caught up in everything to really feel like any time was passing at all. 

This morning he got fitted for his own robes, it took longer than expected and there was a lot of touching that he didn't love. A few times one of the seamstresses approaches from his left side and he jumps each time. His left eye is slowly losing more and more of its sight over time. They apologize for making him jump but he just quietly keeps still and says sorry for flinching so bad. By the time he makes it to lunch he is feeling tired and over stimulated. Sokka is sitting, and has already begun to eat. It’s not like he minds though, the tribes man has explained that he loves food so it doesn’t surprise him.

He sits and sighs, “Sorry I’m late.” He says quietly before starting to eat. Though he doesn’t really feel like it. They sit in silence for a while before sokka clears his throat. 

“Can I ask you something?”

He shifts his gaze to Sokka, who has stopped eating. “Yes?”

“How did you get that scar?" It burns slightly at even the mention of it. He reflexively touches it to make sure it suddenly hasn’t started blistering or melting. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring attention to it but-“

“But it takes up a good amount of my face. I get it.” He sighs and stops eating all together. 

“Hey, You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Sokka puts his hands up in mock surrender.

He pauses, eventually the man is going to find out, it might as well be from him. “I was 13.” He starts. “My uncle invited me to join him at a war meeting. I sat by, being a good prince with my head held high and my mouth shut. A general suggested sending in some of our newer tropes as canon fodder.” 

“Shit, really?” Sokka’s eyes are blown wide. 

“Yes, I spoke up. I interrupted and said it was terrible to ask our soldiers to give their life’s. To force them to. My father was the angriest I had ever seen him. He told me the punishment for speaking out of turn was Agni Ki.” 

“I expected the general, who was older, I thought I could best him in fire bending. Instead, when I walked out my father was standing there. I bowed down to him and pledged my loyalty.” He makes a disgusted face with himself, “I begged him not to fight me. That I was sorry.”

He looks Sokka directly in the eyes as he says it, “my father responded by blasting half my face off. I passed out instantly from the pain. When I woke up he banished me. I begged him to let me redeem myself. He told me if I captured the Avatar I could come home with honor.” 

Sokka manages to surprise him and looks pissed, “but Aang hadn’t been seen in-“

“In 997 years," He looks down at his food, “I wasn’t meant to come home. I had disgraced him.” 

“Spirits I knew Ozai was a bad guy but that takes the cake. You were 13!?” 

“It hardly mattered what age I was. My father could find any excuse to berate me, to try and hurt me. My mother was often my only shield from him.” 

Sokka pushes the food away, looking sick. “I’m not hungry anymore.” 

Zuko looks away, “Yeah, me either.” They are silent for some time more before Sokka clears his throat. 

“The scar doesn’t like- make you less pretty.” 

He goes from frowning to flustered fast, face heating up. “Excuse me?” 

“The scar, it doesn’t make you look less attractive.” Sokka gets up and excuses himself from lunch and Zuko feels like he’s frozen in place. Blinking and blushing down at his food. Did the man he’s supposed to marry just say he looked pretty? Yes, he also used the word attractive. 

He spends the rest of his day thinking about it. Desperately distracted by the thought that someone he thinks is attractive thinks he is in return. When his uncle asks him whats wrong he gives an excuse. He finds himself outside Sokka’s room later. He knocks on the door and hears some shuffling.

“Come in!” Sokka yells and he opens the door. “oh, Prince zuko.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Now that he’s here staring at his future husband, thinking about how the man thinks he’s pretty with his scar, he doesn’t know what to do. This was stupid, what did he think was going to happen? He was going to walk in, declare that he thought Sokka was also attractive and then what? Something happens?

“You just going to stand there or?” Sokka raises an eyebrow at him and he starts to panic, he’s just been standing there not doing anything for a solid minute.

He looks for something to talk about and his eyes land on the sword propped up against the wall. “You sword fight?”

Sokka gives him a confused look and then looks down at the sword, “Oh uh, yeah. Do you?”

“Yes, I dual wield.” He still feels tense but at least he didn’t do anything stupid. “Twin swords.”

“Really?” Sokka smiles a little.

“Yes, would you like to spar with me tomorrow?”

“What time, and where?”

“I usually get up around dawn, how about the training courtyard.” 

Sokka smiles and nods, “I'm going to kick your butt.”

He can’t help smile back, “We’ll see.”

***

Sokka wakes up early, the sun is just rising when he grabs his sword and makes his way to the training courtyard. Zuko is already there, doing what looks like fire bending forms. He’s not wearing a shirt, just a pair of black silky looking pants. His hair is done up into a messy bun to keep it from falling into his eyes, but some strands have come loose. There's a strange shaped scar on his chest that reminds him of lightning. He clears his throat as a way to announce his presence.

“Good morning, Sokka,” Zuko turns to him with a small smile, “How did you sleep?” the prince picks a sword up from the ground as he speaks.

“Good, how about you?” He twirls his own sword in his hand.

“Excellent,” Zuko pulls the swords apart in a fluid movement and stands with them posed at his sides. “are you ready?” 

“Of course, I’m going to kick your ass.” 

Zuko is faster than he expected, he moves in a fluid way that Sokka has never seen before. He doesn’t know how the prince doesn’t cut himself with how much the swords swirl around him. Before he knows it Zuko’s swords are clashing with him and he blocks just in time. get it together, sokka. Again, before he can think he is being pushed back by Zuko’s swords. 

“This is unfair! You’ve got two swords and I’ve only got one!” 

Zuko’s face is so close to his that he can feel the fire benders breath against his face, “Sounds like you’re afraid you will lose.” There's a small smirk on his face that Sokka has never seen before. His eyes dart down to the prince's lips quickly, Zuko’s foot hooks around his leg and pulls. He finds himself flat on his back with a sword pointed down to him all in the blink of an eye.

His gawks up at the prince, “How did you get that good?” He hadn’t honestly expected this. He expected a pampered prince. He was learning that wasn’t true the more and more time he spent with Zuko. He shouldn’t have let his guard down. 

“I trained for a long time. That's how,” Zuko switches the swords to one hand and offers the other hand out to help him up.

“Rematch,” He takes the hand to get up and Zuko smiles at him, just the slightest amount. They walk back to their starting positions, and this time when Zuko comes at him he’s ready. The sounds of the swords clanging against one another are the only sounds besides the birds chirping. This time he pushes the prince back, step by step the man starts to lose ground on him before he’s got him against the furthest wall. 

The prince catches his blade between the twin swords and twists, Sokka is forced to drop his sword and he notices Zuko’s smirk again.

“Rematch,” He demands and this time Zuko laughs, spirits what a nice sound. It's not full on head tilted back kind of laughing but short and sweet. 

He marches back to his starting position, and this time when Zuko comes swinging towards him he sidesteps. The prince recovers quickly and thrusts a sword out at him. Sokka smiles, locking the sword under his arm he presses the hilt of his blade against Zuko’s arm and applies pressure. The prince sucks air in through his teeth and drops one of his swords. 

After the twin swords are no longer both in motion the prince’s movements become a little more sloppy. Sokka manages to back him up against that wall again and on the next time their swords clang together he twists his sword just right and the other twin sword goes flying. Sokka raises his sword to point it at him, slamming his other hand onto the wall next to the prince's head. 

“Got you.” He grins and Zuko’s face goes suddenly bright red, eyes dropping to his lips. When those golden eyes look back up into his blue ones he feels something hot run through his veins. It makes him draw back immediately. 

“I-I think that’s enough for today.” Zuko gathers his sword together quickly and leaves. Sokka’s face feels like it's burning, for a second there it felt like they were going to kiss. He takes a moment to compose himself before he walks back to his own room. 

Lunch is awkward, Zuko won’t meet his eyes and they have stilted conversation. Half way through Zuko excuses himself and leaves. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Before he gets up to leave the room they were having lunch in he can hear intense yelling outside. 

Seconds later Katara is bursting into the room, “I CAN'T BELIEVE DAD IS JUST OKAY WITH THIS.” 

He sighs, “you need to calm down, sis.” 

She scoffs and sputters, “CALM DOWN??? CALM DOWN??? I'M COMPLETELY CALM.” 

“Hey, Sokka!” Aang walks in after her and gives him a big hug. 

“Are you two here for the ceremony?” He smiles at Aang and ignores his sister’s steaming. 

“Yeah! Congratulations! Zuko is super cool once he opens up!” Aang beams and he smiles back. 

“I’m kind of figuring that out.” 

“How can you two be so okay with this!?” She stands with her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation.

“Katara, this is bigger than me or you or aang. This is about helping our people and the fire nation move on.” 

“Spirits you sound just like dad.” 

He feels a little proud for a moment before he realizes she doesn’t mean it in a good way. “Dads right. I didn’t think he was at first but he is. And prince Zuko isn’t a terrible person. He’s got a sense of humor, and he’s a kind man.” His cheeks heat up a little bit and he hopes she won’t notice. 

Of course she does though. Her eyes widen and she gasps at him, “you actually like him?” 

“He’s a good friend, Katara.” He uses the sternest voice he can. 

“I just can’t believe dad agreed to this. He should have asked if it was okay-“ 

“Actually he did ask. And it took awhile for me to think he was right but he is.”

“He’s right, Katara. This is a huge step for the water tribes and the fire nation. Did Zuko make you that necklace?”

Sokka touches the band around his neck, “yeah, uh, he did.” 

Katara comes closer to inspect it and her eyebrows raise up a little in surprise. “Oh, he actually did a good job.” 

“C’mon, we’ve bothered Sokka for long enough, let’s go see Zuko! I want him to teach me the trick where you blow fire and smoke out your mouth and nose like a dragon!” The avatar runs off and drags his sister with him. She looks un enthused to meet the fire nation prince and he can’t blame her. He was just like her a week ago. 

***

Zuko can’t believe he was going to kiss his future husband a moment ago. That’s something he didn’t think he would ever say to himself and it sounds backwards. He can’t really help himself though. There was so much tension he could feel it crackling in the air like lightning. He blushes all the way back to his room. When the door shuts behind him he lets out a sigh. 

He can’t go ruining this. If he messes this up he can’t undo it. Can’t ignore it. Because they are getting married, and there’s no “sorry I caught feelings can we just go back to being friends who happen to be married?” 

He groans and sits in front of the fireplace. Casts his palm out and lights it with his fire bending. He definitely feels like he’s 15 again, throwing a little fit because he can’t handle all his emotions at once. 

He hears someone approaching the room at a face pace and his heart jumps with adrenaline. His first thought is an assassination attempt, but it quickly leaves his mind when the door to his room is blown open by a gust of harsh wind and then the avatar rides in on a ball of air. 

“Sifu Hotman!” Aang jumps off the ball of air and then bows to him. 

He can’t help laughing lightly and then bows back, “You know you don’t have to call me sifu anymore.” 

“I know, but it’s fun” Aang pulls him into a hug and he hugs his friend back. He catches the eyes of Sokka’s sister. They’ve only met once, and that was a long time ago. She wasn’t thrilled to see him then and she doesn’t look thrilled to see him now. 

He bows to her, “Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, welcome to the fire nation.” 

“You know just because my brother agreed to marry you doesn’t make you family.” She huffs and he nods. She’s so similar to Sokka it’s surprising. Same attitude as when the water tribes man first arrived. 

“I’m aware.” 

“C’mon, sweetie, Zuko is a great guy! He’s a good friend of mine!” Sweetie? He raises his eyebrow at them. He notices how the pet name makes Katara relax a little right away. “Show us around the palace, Sifu hotman!” 

He rolls his eyes at that, “of course, avatar aang.” 

He shows them around, he knows Aang has seen the palace before. He thinks it was mostly a ploy to show Katara around and get familiar. He chats with Aang about life. He isn’t paying attention to what’s going on around him as he focuses on talking to aang. 

That’s why he’s a bit surprised when an arm loops into his, on the left side. It makes him jump, because his left eye doesn’t register very far anymore. 

“Hey, hot-head.” Sokka winks at him, “met my sister I see.” 

His face goes red, he can feel every place their arms are touching. And how strong sokka’s arm is compared to his. “Y-yes, I have.” He stutters and wants to smack himself for never being able to hide his nerves. 

“See he’s not so bad when you get to know him.”

When Zuko looks at Katara she is looking at their linked arms and then looks at him, “Yeah, I guess he’s not. I expected you to be more of a jerk.” 

Sokka frowns at her but it makes him laugh out a little snort. “That’s what sokka thought too.” 

“Alright, so we all have some stigmas against the fire nation, my bad. I’m sorry.” Sokka unloops their arms and puts both his hands up. 

“I understand. What my family has done to the world isn’t right.” 

She gives him a skeptical look but he just hangs his head in shame. 

“C’mon, leave the poor guy alone, sis. I’ll take over the tour from here.” 

He bows to Sokka and thanks him, it’s not that he doesn’t want to spend time with Aang, Katara, or Sokka. He’s just still reeling from everything else that’s happened. 

When he makes it back to his room he finds his uncle with two tea cups and a kettle sitting ready with more hot tea. He groans and sits down. 

“Something troubling you?” His uncle gives him a kind smile and he shakes his head.

“No, it’s just been a weird day.”

“Tell me what ales you?” 

Zuko looks down at his tea and picks it up, keeping his eyes on the dark water. “I think I might be falling for Sokka.” 

His uncle raises his eyebrows, “That is certainly interesting news.” 

He doesn’t sip the tea and sets it down before getting up. “I can’t mess this up. This has political weight to it.” 

“It is not something you should shy away from, my nephew. It is good to talk things through with your partner.”

“Are you kidding, uncle?!” He starts to pace, “I can’t talk to him about this? If he doesn’t feel that way about me that just makes this whole thing awkward!” He stops to glare at his uncle. “I need to reign my emotions in. Keep them out of this whole thing.” 

“What are you really afraid of?” Iroh sets his cup of tea down and zuko’s eyes widen. His uncle always knows him, right down to his core.

“Nothing,” He schools his expression into a glare. 

“I know that this is a big step, and I am proud of you. You should not be afraid of how you feel.” 

“I’m not!” He snaps, then groans because it’s not what he meant to say. He grabs at his own hair, tugging at it. 

“Are you scared that your feelings will get in the way?”

“Yes,” he tugs his hair again, “no! I don’t know!”

“Or are you scared that he won’t feel the same?”

“Yes, how could he!?” He spins around and casts both his palms at the fireplace. Flames engulf the fire pit and roar outwards. He’s breathing heavy, smoke filling his lungs and then expelling it out through his nose. 

“You are a caring, kind, beautiful young man. I don’t see how he could not see what a catch you are.” 

His red cheeks heat up more, “Uncle.” 

“I have some urgent news I need to tell you. Please, sit. Your tea is getting cold.” 

Zuko sits with a huff and picks the cup back up. He takes the smallest sip to appease Iroh. “What is it?” 

“Tomorrow is not only your wedding day, but your coronation.” 

Zuko’s eyes widen, “you can’t mean-“

“Yes, I can. I am stepping down. It is time for a new fire lord. Someone kind, and compassionate. Someone who I believe can lead our nation to great things.” 

“Uncle, I’m not ready, what if I’m not the leader you think I’ll be?” He’s panicking, his heart rate is elevated and he feels like he might throw up. 

“You are ready, my nephew. I’ve watched you grow so much, and now you have someone to help you. You will be a wonderful fire lord.” 

He hangs his head and stares at his crossed legs. His uncle gets up and then walks towards him, kneeling next to him. He’s pulled into a warm hug.

“You can do this. I have great faith in you.” 

He sighs, “Thank you, uncle.” When they pull away from each other he gets up. Without another word he leaves his room. Perhaps he will find peace in his mother’s garden by the pond. Somewhere he can think about everything happening to him. When he gets there he feels a bit better. The pond has always made him feel that way, and he loves the little turtle ducks. He asks a servant to go get him some bread and they bow and run off.

He smiles gently when the Turtle ducks come up to him, knowing he always has something to give them, “It's on its way, I promise.”

He made the right decision by coming here, he already feels calmer but the anxiety is still waiting to boil out of him at any moment. As if tomorrow couldn’t be more stressful, his uncle adds this to his shoulders. It's not that being Fire Lord itself is a scary thought, it's that he doesn't want to end up like Ozai. He doesn’t want the pressure to turn him into someone he’s not. He doesn’t want to make the wrong decisions and rule like his father did. 

When the servant brings him the bread he is back to feeling terrible. Why must everything be so complicated for him?

***

When Zuko doesn’t show up to dinner Hakoda suggests Sokka should go and find him. Which is fine, he is a little worried. The prince never misses dinner, or at least hasn’t in the past week they’ve been trying to get to know each other. He checks his room, the library, the training courtyard. All empty. He does know one other place the prince loves. 

When he arrives at the turtle duck pound the sun is starting to set and casts beautiful shadows over everything. Zuko is sitting, legs crossed by the pond. Holding little pieces of bread out to the turtle duck babies. They take the bread right from his hand. 

“Hey,” he walks closer, “you weren’t at dinner.” 

Zuko startles slightly and looks up at him. He looks troubled. Sokka hasn’t known the prince for very long but lucky for him Zuko shows his emotions in his golden eyes for all to see. 

“Sokka, I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t realize it was so late.” He looks up at the setting sun. 

Sokka sits next to him, “Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me.” 

Zuko looks back down at the crumbs in his palm, “Tomorrow is our wedding. But my uncle just informed me it is more than that.” The fire bender tosses the rest of the pieces into the pond and watches the turtle ducks fight over the crumbs. “It’s my coronation.” 

Sokka’s eyes widen, “As in, you’re becoming the fire lord tomorrow?”

“My uncle is stepping down. He says it’s time for a new fire lord,” Zuko shakes his head, “but I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

He thinks about it, looking off to where Zuko is looking. That makes him the right hand of the fire lord. He was really hoping he could get a couple years in before that happened. No such luck for him. “Well. I guess we won’t know till you try, but I’m on your team now. So.” He rubs the back of his neck and looks anywhere but the prince, “I’ve got your back, you know?” 

Zuko shifts on the grass next to him, and he looks over. Those golden eyes are staring straight into his, and the look in them is one of complete awe. Like he didn’t think sokka would say that. Something soft and vulnerable is there. 

“Thank you, Sokka.” Zuko’s voice is so soft it almost scares him. He’s never heard it be so quiet and sincere before. 

“Yeah, no problem. Now you should probably eat. Between not really eating at lunch and no dinner, I know you’ve got to be hungry.” 

Zuko smiles a little, very gently. It’s something sokka looks forward to seeing, because the only two people he’s seen Zuko give it to are himself and Iroh. “Okay, fine.” 

They walk back to the dining hall and find Iroh and Hakoda still chatting. Zuko sits and eats in silence but he keeps darting his eyes Sokka’s direction. Every time he catches the prince starring his heart jolts in his chest and then they both look away. 

Half way through Hakoda brings up the wedding attire for tomorrow, “I brought traditional wear with me on my way here.”

“It is custom to wear white in the fire nation, on the day of a wedding.” Iroh sips his cup of tea. Sokka can see his father frown.

“Well it is traditional in the Southern Water tribe-”

“Sokka should wear whatever wedding attire he wants to the wedding.” Zuko looks up from his food, “It's his day as much as it is mine. If you brought ceremonial clothes, then he should wear those, Hakoda. This wedding is about our two cultures combining, Uncle. I don’t see why we should separate them now.”

That same fuzzy feeling he had comes back to Sokka, but he pushes it down. His father looks a bit shocked, and Iroh looks surprisingly proud.

“You are right my nephew, I should have seen it that way.”

Sokka can’t help but smile at Zuko, he’s going to be a great fire lord. The way he shrinks away at the praise is cute too. Blushing down at his food before muttering out a thank you. 

After dinner he retires to his room. Shit. Shit shit shit. The more time he spends with Zuko the more he likes him, and he guesses that's not really a bad thing because Zuko is supposed to marry him tomorrow. They should get along. 

And spirits he’s marrying Zuko tomorrow. Tomorrow the prince will be the fire lord. And here he is starting to feel things like an idiot. If he messes this whole thing up it won’t just be another failed relationship it will be a fight with his husband. Someone he can’t repair a friendship with and then carry on. No, this is someone he has to see every day. Has to talk to about policies with, has to have dinner with, has to have meetings with. 

He seemed so upset about being fire lord, too. Though he thinks Zuko is ready he can understand not wanting so much responsibility all at once. 

He flops back on the bed and groans. He should have said no when Zuko gave him the necklace. He should have known better because the fire nation prince is exactly his type. Smart mouthed at times, royal, good with politics, long haired, kind but not a pushover, and Zuko can kick his ass. 

He sighs, a little late to back out now. He hears a knock on his door before his father enters. 

“I wanted to check in with you.” Hakoda comes in side and sits next to him, “tomorrow is the big day.”

“Yeah, it is.” He hesitates, he knows he can talk to his dad about everything and anything. “Dad, I don’t want to mess this up. I want to do this right, but I’m afraid I might.” 

His father raises an eyebrow at him, “What's wrong?” 

“The more time I spend with prince Zuko the more I think I like him.” 

“Well, that’s good, you are getting married. You should probably get along. He seems like a nice young man, I appreciated what he said at dinner. He’ll make a good fire lord.” 

“That’s exactly it. We already get along well enough but I think this is more. I think I might start having feelings and if I do that I can’t just back out of it. He’s really nice and super pretty. I just don’t want to make assumptions.”

Hakoda gives him a warm smile, “I’m sure if you just talk with him honestly you two can work it out. Marriage is about communication as much as team work.”

“You think I should talk with him? What if he says he doesn’t really feel that way.” 

“Then you’ll work through it. I know you can, you are a fine man sokka. I’m very proud of you.” 

He can’t help but smile at the praise. “Thanks, dad. That means a lot to me,” 

“Good luck tomorrow, I’ll see you in the morning.” They hug briefly before his father leaves his room. He contemplates talking to Zuko now but decides that’s not a good idea. They both seemed tired, and the prince has got more than their marriage to think about now. He turns in for the night, maybe he’ll bring it up tomorrow. After everything is said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zuko still had his fight with Azula when he was trying to bring her down with his father. He wasn't as prepared as in canon and he took a large blow. Friend also asked me where Yue was if she didn't turn into the moon, and my answer is she married that guy who was supposed to marry her in the first place.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I wasn't as happy with this chapter as I would have liked but here yah go!


End file.
